


As simple as Breathing

by nofeartina



Series: Patience [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Comeplay, Erectile Dysfunction, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Derek, Rimming, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The part where Stiles confesses his love for Derek.</p><p>Oh, and they finally have sex...</p><p>(3rd installment of my Patience-series, but can be read as a stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As simple as Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> So! Finally the sex!! I hope you feel the wait was worth it. :)
> 
> This part comes before part 2 in the timeline, because this is where Stiles gets to say "I love you" for the first time. I guess I just felt compelled to write this as well... 
> 
> I know it hasn't been that long since the last update but these two just inspires me to write. (Also I kind of was so happy that my first story has almost reached 500 kudos and I wanted to celebrate it in some way, because you guys ROCK, so here - have some smut!)

Derek gets more and more embarrassed as time moves on. He’s grateful, yet completely baffled, that Stiles doesn’t seem to be fazed by it, but for Derek it just kind of builds on his self-loathing. Every time it happens it just gets harder and harder for him to even want to give it a try.

They’re naked, lying beside each other and somehow Stiles is still hard. But that just seems to make Derek feel even worse. Because he decidedly _isn’t_. Like he hasn’t been the last few times they have tried to be together. Stiles opens his mouth, like he’s going to say something soothing to Derek, and Derek can’t stand it. He rolls to his side, and puts his feet on the floor. He is sitting with his back to Stiles, and Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s side.

“Don’t…” Derek says, and he hears how broken his voice sounds. Just like he feels inside. Like a broken man, who cannot even please his boyfriend.

“Derek..” Stiles starts, but Derek just doesn’t want to hear it, the things Stiles has said before, like how it doesn’t mean anything (obviously it does), how it happens to everybody (not to Stiles – and never to him before), how it is to be expected after what has happened to him (it didn’t seem to matter before).

So to stop Stiles from speaking he gets up and leaves for the kitchen. He stops in front of the sink, so angry at the betrayal of his own body that he doesn’t do anything but stand there and look out of the window.

He can hear Stiles’ footsteps behind him. Thankfully he doesn’t try to touch Derek, but leans against the kitchen top away from Derek.

“You know it doesn’t matter,” Stiles says, and Derek can’t help but huff angrily.

Stiles steps forward and grabs Derek’s shoulders to turn him around. He lowers his chin to catch Derek’s eyes and reluctantly Derek raises his eyes to meet Stiles’.

“It really doesn’t, I wish you would believe me,” he says and he looks so _earnest_ , and Derek really wants to believe him, but can’t.

“How is this ever going to work if I can’t get it up?” Derek says, and grabs hold of the sink and leans back from Stiles a bit. He uses that movement as an excuse to look away from Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles huffs and removes his hands from Derek’s shoulders. Derek feels the absence of touch desperately, but doesn’t lean back into Stiles.

“You are impossible, I swear..!” Stiles sounds angry and Derek looks at him surprised. Stiles is standing there naked with his arms crossed and his cheeks are turning red which normally means danger. “How would you feel if it was me who couldn’t get it up?” he spits out.

And Derek just shakes his head, because that really wouldn’t matter to him. But he knows that this is different, because he could live a long and happy life without sex, but he _knows_ that Stiles couldn’t.

“That’s different, Stiles,” Derek says and is about to continue, but is interrupted by the frustrated sound that leaves Stiles.

“I swear you are so dense sometimes I just want to slap you!” Stiles shouts and Derek can’t help but notice how the flush has spread to his shoulders, down to his chest now. He turns around and resolutely walks into the bedroom, all the while muttering to himself, and Derek is compelled to follow.

He’s standing in the doorframe watching Stiles put on his clothes. He doesn’t know how to deal with Stiles’ anger, doesn’t quite understand it, but it is palpable how frustrated Stiles is. He is having a hard time getting his jeans on as they were taken off so fast that the legs are inside out. It’s obvious that he is becoming more and more frustrated with it the more they doesn’t seem to want to cooperate, and finally he just throws them at the wall in anger and sits down on the bed in a huff.

He slowly deflates sitting there on the bed. His shoulders hunching in on himself and it pains Derek to see how small Stiles can make himself. Derek takes a step forward but stops when he sees Stiles’ shoulders shake as the first sob tears through him. Derek can’t get to Stiles fast enough then, kneels in front of him and puts one hand on his thigh and the other on his neck.

“Please don’t cry,” he says and can feel a tickle in his throat like he wants to cry too.

“You are impossible!” Stiles manages to get out between sobs.

Derek nods, he knows this. He’s always afraid when Stiles will really get this.

“I just,” Stiles starts and takes a deep breath to calm down, “I am so afraid that this is what will ruin us.” He turns his wet eyes to Derek’s and Derek can’t _breathe_ from what he sees there.

“You keep trying to break us up, like you don’t understand I will never leave you.” Stiles grabs hold of Derek’s arms hard, to the point where it would probably bruise if he was not a werewolf.

“Nothing could make me leave you, all right?” Stiles says, and Derek’s throat feels dry and his world is spinning and the only thing that he can focus on is Stiles. He is overwhelmed to the point where he can’t help but lean back on his feet, trying to feel grounded in some way, but Stiles just follows him, keep gripping his arms.

“Nothing, Derek! Because I fucking love you, you moron.” Stiles continues. His heart is steady, his voice is sure. Derek just looks at him, stares and stares, and feels like his world just collapsed. His heartrate is higher than it is when he’s been running for a long time and he feels like his skin is too small.

There’s so much he wants to say, so much he wants to do, but he’s so overwhelmed that he just keeps on sitting there, staring at Stiles like a piece of shit. But Stiles seems to get it. He grabs Derek’s neck and touches his forehead to Derek’s and just quietly repeats, “I love you.”

He makes it sound so easy. Just as simple as breathing. But Derek can’t speak, his throat is too dry, his stomach is in knots. He knows he feel the same way about Stiles, but he can’t say it.

And suddenly if feels like it is Stiles who is comforting Derek, as he keeps the grip on Derek’s neck tight and says, “I don’t expect you to say it back. But you need to know that this is it for me,” he takes a deep breath and while he exhales he says, “You’re it for me.”

Derek knows that Stiles are attracted to him, knows that he is infatuated with him. But he didn’t dare to hope for love. He knows that he doesn’t deserve this, still thinks this even after all this time, and even after how much better he has become. He’s afraid of how much he wants to say it back to Stiles. He’s been shown time and time again what happens when he opens up like that. Makes himself vulnerable like that.

He shakes his head because he’s just not sure he can really love openly like that again. But Stiles just shushes him and finally lets go of his neck to pull Derek into him. He hugs Derek tight, and somehow envelops Derek in his arms in a way that leaves Derek shaking. Derek puts his forehead on Stiles’ shoulder and tries to ignore how he’s trembling, tries to just let himself be in Stiles’ arms. He breathes in deeply and there’s no indication that Stiles is disappointed that he didn’t hear it back. Stiles’ heartrate is steady and he’s holding on to Derek so tight, just keeps holding him, that Derek has to close his eyes. Slowly he relaxes, lets go of the tension and leans into Stiles.

Stiles starts stroking his back, just a steady rhythm of up and down. He shifts a bit to put his mouth by Derek’s ear and whispers, “Besides, who says you have to be the one to penetrate?”

And just like that Derek’s entire body flushes. Instantly he can see it in his mind, can imagine what it would feel like to have Stiles make a place for himself inside Derek and heat pools in his abdomen.

Stiles must sense it because Derek can feel him smile, is sure that he’s actually smirking, and Derek has to lean back to kiss him, to kiss that smirk off his face. He _has_ to.

_____

Derek buries his face in the sheets again and makes a high pitched sound he is absolutely sure he has never made before. He’s a shaking mess, desperate and keening, and all because of Stiles’ tongue in his ass. He’s never experienced anything like this. The way it lights his entire body up when Stiles drags his tongue over his hole, the way he can’t help but shudder when the tip breaches him, the way his fists clenches the sheets when Stiles sucks. It’s so dirty and Derek has never felt more alive in his entire life. And Stiles hasn’t even begun to put any fingers in him yet. This is only the work of his tongue. Derek is afraid he might die of want and need before Stiles even puts anything in him.

Derek pushes his ass up further so he is almost on his knees to push his ass closer to Stiles. Stiles is making these pleased sounds, like there’s nothing better than eating Derek out. And by the time Stiles carefully slides the first finger into him Derek feels sloppy and open and _wet_ , and he just wants Stiles to get in him as quickly as possible.

Stiles blows on his rim as he adds one more finger and Derek can’t help but burst out, “Stiles!”

And even though he didn’t know he could possibly flush any more, apparently he can, because as the small huff of laughter leaves Stiles followed by, “I know, baby,” he can feel his body heating up even further.

“I’ve got you, Derek.” Stiles continues and adds another finger, still cold from the lube. Derek exhales at the intrusion and even though it feels a bit tight and just on the wrong side of comfortable, he still thinks this is taking too long.

He’s lying there, probably red as a beet from top to toe, his entire body tingling from the three fingers up his ass and he can’t help but feel more impatient than he has ever felt in his entire life.

In a show of strength, he’s not even sure was capable of at this point, he gets up and in one fluent move he has Stiles on his back and he is straddling Stiles’ lab. Stiles is smiling and biting his lip, and must obviously enjoy being manhandled because the scent of arousal goes up a bit and Derek wants to lick the scent off his skin. It’s maddening how affected he is by this man’s chemo signals.

He finds the lube quickly and almost drains the entire thing over Stiles’ beautiful straining dick so it is _drenched_ and Stiles seems to find Derek’s desperation funny by the sounds of his laughter. Derek looks up and can’t help but laugh back as he gets up on his thighs.

He leans forward to kiss the laughter out of Stiles and as he leans back he feels Stiles’ tip just pop past the rim. It feels like every nerve ending in his body is on fire. He lowers himself carefully but surely and as his ass finally rests on Stiles’ thighs, he just can’t believe how _good_ it feels to be tied to Stiles like this.

Stiles has a hard grip on Derek’s thighs and he’s not smiling any more. His eyes are flitting between Derek’s face and where he is disappearing into Derek and his mouth is slack like he’s well over capacity to even notice it.

Derek tips his head back, overwhelmed in such a good way that he can’t decide whether or not to move. The decision is taken out of his hands as Stiles makes this small aborted thrust with his hips that makes his dick grind into Derek which punches out a surprised _Ah!_ from Derek.

“Please, move,” Stiles says and sounds desperate, his nails pressing into Derek’s thighs from his tight grip, “Derek, please.”

And Derek says, “Yeah.” and rises a bit on his thighs and the slide of Stiles’ dick inside of him punches another guttural sound out of Derek and makes him move faster.

Derek leans forward a bit to put his hands on Stiles’ chest and as he looks down at Stiles he notices for the first time how flushed Stiles is as well and he’s scrunching up his face like he’s concentrating real hard. His lips is swollen from rimming Derek and his neck is strained and Derek wants to bend down and bite the talons that stands out. So he does. Which changes the angle of Stiles dick in a way that makes it touch his prostate and Derek stiffens.

Stiles stops all movements immediately and looks at Derek concerned, “What?” he says and looks like he is about to throw Derek off.

Without meaning to Derek can’t help but whine “Don’t stop, don’t stop!” and he starts riding Stiles a little bit faster. Stiles curses and tries to meet Derek in his movements.

Derek is so turned on he feels like he could come at any time. And he hasn’t even touched his dick yet. And as that thought rushes through him he looks down at himself and sees his dick hard, red and leaking. He makes a surprised sound that turns into a moan as Stiles covers it with his large hand and begins to stroke him gently.

Derek pants even harder and leans back with his hands on Stiles’ thighs and rolls his hips. He can’t believe how good this feels, how _right_ it feels, and he must be a sight to behold because Stiles lets go of his dick to sit up a bit. He grabs a hold of Derek’s hips and meets Derek in a clumsy kiss. And _that_ change in angle makes Stiles’ dick hit his prostate again, and that is game over for Derek. He comes with a shout that is swallowed by Stiles who is still kissing him, his entire body tenses up and as all he can see is stars and he feels nothing but intense pleasure. His orgasm is prolonged by the constant rolling of Stiles’ hips, and when Stiles finally lets up and stops moving, the tension in his body leaves him, making him boneless and so, so relaxed, like he can’t remember he’s ever been before.

He finally opens his eyes and looks down at Stiles who is looking back at him with awe on his face. “Holy shit, Derek,” he says as Derek leans down to kiss him, “I’ve never seen anybody come untouched before in real life.” And Derek can’t help but smile, infected by Stiles enthusiasm and the endorphins running through his system.

As he leans back up a bit he notices that Stiles is still hard inside him, and he can’t help but notice how Stiles is clearly straining himself to hold back. Derek clenches his thighs around Stiles and rolls them over so Stiles is on top of him.

“I want you to come inside of me,” he says and spreads his legs further.

Stiles curses and puts his forehead down on Derek’s shoulder. “You are trying to kill me with hotness,” he says and Derek huffs out a laugh.

“No, that’s definitely not what I’m trying to do,” Derek laughs out and hitches his thighs up higher around Stiles’ hips. Stiles raises his head to look at Derek, and as their eyes lock he starts to move.

He starts out slowly, just small thrusts intertwined with small rolls of his hips. But gradually he starts to settle into a rhythm, and he grips onto one of Derek’s thighs to hitch is further up. This opens Derek up further and Stiles makes a hard uncontrolled thrust that is followed by an immediate excuse.

Derek can’t help but frown at him, “Why are you sorry?” he says.

Stiles looks at him forlorn and says, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Derek’s heart swells and he kisses Stiles. He says between kisses, “You won’t hurt me.”

But Stiles keeps up the slow rolls of his hip, and even though it feels good, and Derek could probably come from this again, he’s not sure Stiles could. He grabs onto Stiles ass and makes a dirty hard grind of his hips that makes Stiles’ breath hitch and then Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear, “Fuck me.”

And that makes Stiles finally let go. The first hard thrust almost catches Derek off guard and he slides a bit up the bed. Stiles grabs on to the headboard for leverage and thrusts again. Derek feels his dick swell again from the delicious slide of Stiles’ dick inside him and the fact that Stiles trusts him enough to do as he asks.

Stiles is really getting in to it now, and his hips pistons in and out of Derek. Derek hears himself make these high pitched sounds that hurts his throat, which are joined by the constant mumbles of _Derek!_ and _fuck!_ and _shit, you feel good_ that is pouring out of Stiles like he doesn’t even realize he is doing it.

Derek lets go and lets himself just feel, feel how his body is dominated in the best of ways, made into a vessel of pleasure for both of them. He can feel their bodies sliding against each other, aided by the sweat from both of them and the come still on Stiles’ chest. He tries to kiss Stiles, but they are both too overcome with how good it feels to do nothing more than just breathe into each other’s mouths.

Derek gets a hand between them and starts to stroke himself to the punishing rhythm that Stiles is setting. Derek can sense Stiles is close as the rhythm turns sloppy and with a final filthy grind Stiles finally comes. The look on Stiles’ face as he comes, like the orgasm almost was punched out of him, is what tips Derek over and he comes between them again.

Stiles keeps grinding into Derek as he whines his orgasm out through clenched teeth and then just collapses on top of Derek. Derek finds himself clinging to Stiles, and as he slowly comes back to himself he releases his thighs from their perch on Stiles’ hips and finds they are shaking. He lies back on the bed, boneless and relaxed and marvels in how nice Stiles’ weight feels on top of him. Stiles shifts a bit to allow Derek to stretch his legs.

As their breaths slowly goes back to normal Derek can’t stop clinging to Stiles. He’s feeling a little desperate in how he just doesn’t want to let go. He can feel Stiles’ dick slowly begin to deflate and as he finally slips out Derek winces at the gushing feeling of come running out of him between his cheeks.

Stiles huffs and Derek can feel him smile, “Is it weird I just want to put it back inside of you?” he says like it’s not the kinkiest thing that Derek has ever heard. Derek’s entire body flushes again and he can feel his dick twitch.

Stiles gets up on his arm to look down at Derek and says smiling, “Derek Hale, you are one kinky son of a bitch. I can’t believe I didn’t know this,” and Derek is mortified when he can feel his ears turn even redder, like Stiles talking to him like this doesn’t secretly please him. Stiles just smiles even wider and leans down to kiss him.

And as the kiss continues and deepens a bit Derek is surprised when he feels Stiles’ fingers sliding down between his cheeks and start to rub his rim. He pulls back to give Derek a devious look before he pushes two fingers loaded with come into him and Derek almost chokes on his tongue.

“I like you like this, all wet and open and full of me,” Stiles leans down to whisper into Derek’s ear and Derek _knows_ they turn another shade redder, even though he cannot comprehend how that is even possible anymore.

Derek doesn’t know if it’s because he’s a werewolf or if it is simply _Stiles_ , but the way Stiles’ fingers slip out of him to catch more come around his rim just to push it back into Derek is doing things to Derek, making him all hot again and a little bit desperate, and he can feel himself getting hard again.

“See, I knew if I got you out of your head this wouldn’t be a problem,” Stiles says and looks down at Derek’s dick which is hard and already leaking a bit at the tip.

And Derek can’t help but smile up at Stiles and gently pulls his hand and fingers out of him to slowly place it on his straining dick instead. “Yeah,” he says and wraps Stiles’ hand around it with his own on top, “so why stop now?” and starts to stroke himself with Stiles’ hand. The slide of their hands are easy, aided by the lube and come covering Stiles’ fingers.

Stiles looks struck, like he can’t believe his luck and Derek can hear his throat click as he swallows hard. “Challenge accepted!” he says in a husky voice and gets up to kneel between Derek’s legs.

Derek spreads them to make room for him, and can’t help but smile at how eager Stiles looks. Derek leans back on the bed, puts his hands under the pillow below his head and settles in for the ride of his life.

 

  

  


End file.
